Because LCD devices have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, they have been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and the like. Furthermore, LCD devices are considered by many to have the potential to completely replace cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors and televisions
Generally, a data driver circuit of an LCD driving circuit employs a resistive digital-analog converter (R-DAC) for converting binary data signals to analog gray level voltages. Thus, the analog driving voltages can be used by an LCD panel.
However, the R-DAC includes a plurality of resistors connected in parallel for providing a plurality of gray level voltages. The R-DAC usually occupies a large area. The number of the resistor increases along with the increasing of the number of the gray level voltages. This increases a cost of the LCD driving circuit. Furthermore, the resistors produce a large amount of heat. The large amount of heat may shorten the lifetime of the LCD driving circuit.
What is needed, therefore, is a data driver circuit, a method for driving the data driving circuit, and an LCD using the data driving circuit that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.